Those Who Pass Through Hell
by NinjawithWord
Summary: It's been 3 years already, but I still have these god damned nightmares every night, I still think about my life as if it belongs to him... SephxCloud AU. DARK. Rated for later chapters.
1. Prologe

Prologue

"_Did you really think I wouldn't find you?" That man asked Cloud in a dry mocking tone as he knelt before him._

"_Honestly." He panted blood dripping from his lip and nose. "I didn't think for a second that you, in all you power and wonder, that you the hero, even knew I existed."_

"_Well then." He began as he reached down to take hold of Cloud's mud encrusted blond hair and pulling him up to his our eye level, "You've learnt something new about me, haven't you, no one under my custody walks free, unless I will it."_

"_Burn in hell!" Cloud snapped opening his eyes to met the other's gaze, despite the pain coursing through him, making his body scream for release._

_He was dropped then. And the other turned from him, taking a few steps away and leaving Cloud to breathlessly struggle to his feet. _

_He froze as a low deep chuckle began to emanate from the other. _

"_Poor boy" He said as he turned, give a smile that made Cloud's blood run cold. "You've no idea what you've done." _

"WAH!" Cloud let out a cry as he woke suddenly. His chest heaving he looked around frantically expecting to see his tormentor still hanging over him. Realizing that only darkness surrounded him he willed himself to clam drown, wiping the sweat off his brow.

"God damn it…" He muttered, knowing all to well that it would be impossible for him to fall back asleep now. Reaching over he felt around the floor next to his bed until his hand found the small lamp and filled the room with light. Allowing himself a few moments to adjust to the change he sat shirtless on the bed of his meager apartment, before looking around to locate his phone. Retrieving it from the floor he flipping it open he checked the time; _03:54._

"Well that's just fucking brilliant." _Work in 2 hours._ Groaning he walked over to the bathroom, turning on the shower and stripping off his pants. And turning to check he had a clean towel.

_Shining green, with the eyes of a monster._

Cloud froze terror filling him before he slowly realised he was staring at his own reflection.

He stood there still staring at himself, he looked as tired as he felt._ It'd piss him off._

"The fuck is wrong with you." He growled before turning and entering the shower.

_It's been 3 years already. _He thought to himself, _but I still have these god damned nightmares every night, I still think about my life as if it belongs to him..._

_3 years…_Since he'd gotten out. _And then 5 years…since that day. 5 years today._

He groaned turning to allow the warm water to fall over his face, he hated himself for this. All this time and still, the moment he was alone, that man was all he could think of, it meant he'd won. Cloud knew it and he was sure that that man, wherever he was now, knew it too.

"_Why? Because Cloud, with this, no matter what should come to pass, whether you wish it or not, I will hold a peace of you for ever. And more then that, I'm doing this, because I want to, and you have no power to stop me."_

A shiver ran down Cloud's spine despite the warm water as those haunting words echoed through his mind for what seemed the millionth time.

He'd gotten out yes. It had taken him two and a half years but he'd escaped or he had thought he had. It had been months before he realized that , no matter how far or how fast he ran; those memories, that voice and that touch haunted him regardless.

Because of that man he was empty. He spent his days praying that he would never come back for him, but at the same time he was waiting for him. Because despite himself and his hatred, it was only when that man was acknowledging him that he felt real.

_Those who pass through hell must carry it with them forever._

That man was his own personal hell and gad how he hated him.

_Sephiroth._

_

* * *

_

Author's note.

Hey...

So this is really just a trial run thing, depending on the feedback I may or may not continue/take down this story...But be warned even if I do continue I have a bad habit of obsessing over one thing for a while then just getting bored and ditching it _

I suck I know.

Also heads up if I do continue this then it'll get dark... And Cloud will suffer :)


	2. Chapter 1

I did write another chapter... But will it last? -_-

So thanks for everyone that reviewed :D You make me happy! ALSO! Cause a few people asked, this story is completely AU (it does say so in the summary...) although that kinda becomes obvious in this chapter... FEAR MY REDUNDANT STATEMENT!

* * *

Chapter One- Empty Streets & Falling Darkness.

It was 12 years ago, after a few minor disputes, the power company, Shinra suddenly launched a full military assault and seized power of the capital, Midgar. After their initial success they then continued to amass their army. Their invasion of the remainder of the planet seemed unstoppable, but the rebellion rose and war broke out.

It was in this world have Cloud grew up and at the age of 14 he joined the rebellion determined to do his bit. To the surprise of all around him the scrawny boy quickly grew into one of his platoons most valuable warriors. But despite this during his second year of services, Cloud and his platoon were captured whist trying to set explosives in Shinra's headquarters.

After 3 weeks imprisonment Cloud escaped, planning on returning to base to enlist help to rescue his friends. 1 week later he was recapture. A year after that his family was notified of his execution. Another year and a half and Cloud Strife, the dead man, walked free.

"_Poor boy. You've no idea what you've done." _

_He was smiling and it was terrifying. _

"_Tell me boy what is you name?"_

_He sound so amused, like the absolute beating Cloud had just received was beginning of a game and Cloud was sure he shouldn't play. But this bastard… He was just so sure of his superiority, Cloud's pride wouldn't let him back down._

"_Cloud. Cloud Strife." He said with as much confidence as he could muster. Sephiroth's smile only spread wide and his eyes seemed to glow as he walked forward. Cloud found himself stepping back in fear, this man, was defiantly some kind of demon!_

"_Well, Cloud. Cloud Strife, I am Sephiroth, nice to meet you."_

"_Fuck you." he growled. Sephiroth had just laughed at him and continued to walk towards him. Cloud had wanted to run, but he was already exhausted and to even try to run would be to acknowledge that Sephiroth was superior. So he settled for just holding him ground as Sephiroth approached, coming to stand only inches from him. _

"_I look forward to us talking again soon Cloud." He said, totally calm. _

"_Wha?" Before Cloud even realised what was happening Sephiroth's hand slammed into the side of his head and the approaching ground was the last thing Cloud saw as everything went dark._

Cloud sighed as he tugged on his jacket and headed out his over hand absent-mindedly rubbing the spot Sephiroth had hit all those years ago. It was still dark out as he mounted his motorbike and headed off to work. Being a delivery boy may not be a particularly glamorous job but it got the bills payed and allowed Cloud to enjoy riding long distances undisturbed.

Stopping at a red light he looked to his side at a large billboard that read; "_Shinra and WRO: A unite front working for peace."_

What a joke. It was three months before his release that Shinra and WRO had signed their peace treaty, but everyone knew it was just temporary. Each side had taken too many casualties and had needed time to rebuild their armies, and so came to be the peace treaty; an excuse to bide time. Each side had withdrawn and begun with their niceties, mainly Shinra releasing the hundreds of illegal prisoners it had been treating as slaves.

Both President Shinra and the WRO director stood smiling and shaking hands in the poster.

Shinra was growing strong again. Once again amassing their army behind closed doors. _Too bad the company heads are all sociopaths._ Cloud thought to himself._ Kinder people would just let it go and be content to share power._

Sighing he pulled away and continued down the deserted streets whilst silently wondering if WRO knew what was happening. Probably. Hopefully… It didn't matter. War or no war he wasn't getting involved again.

He stopped his bike and walked towards the door of; _"Cid's Top Speed Delivery Service". _

_If I had just kept my mouth shut then_ he thought to himself, for the hundredth time._ If I had just shut up and played the submissive, he would have lost interest, thrown me back in prison with my friends. I would have been the hero that got his ass kicked trying to save everyone._ But of course he hadn't, couldn't, and now everyone from his old life thought he was dead, or a traitor, or both.

He sighed again.

He knew what was happening. Even as he thought back to that day, the first day, it was all starting again. The story of his own life, of those years, and of that man. He'd gone over it so many times and yet…

Again and again and again and again like a perfect movie it had begun playing through his mind again and he knew that it wouldn't end. And even once he caught up to his present day , sooner or later he'd fall back into his past and it would begin again. And then again and again and again…

"Cloud you're fucking late! Get your useless ass over here!" His boss yelled as he walked through the door.

"Yeah I'm coming…" He replied flatly.

He could already see the inside of the room he'd woken up in. That room that had been his own little corner of Sephiroth's world for all that time…

_Fucking Sephiroth._

* * *

See a chapter just like I said...


End file.
